Magnus Burnsides
Magnus Hyphen Terry "The Hammer" Burnsides is a player character in The Balance Arc campaign controlled by Travis McElroy. He is a human fighter who was trained in rogue skills by Carey Fangbattle during the third Lunar Interlude. He has a lawful good alignment with a history of carpentry. He once made a pretty awesome chair, impressing the entire town and becoming a folk hero. Helping with this are his roots as "common folk" and his rustic charm. Magnus is a "man of action" who believes that "thinking is for other people." History Early Life Magnus's introduction to being a 'protector' was defending a mongrel dog from three bullies and being beaten up to protect the dog, allowing it to escape. This solidified his need to defend those that are weaker than him. The Eleventh Hour When going through his past memories with June, he encounters a long stretch of static in his memories. This is the time period of Magnus being part of the Red Robes. Raven's Roost Five years before his adventure with Merle and Taako began, Magnus lead a revolt against Mad Governor Kalen. When the city of Raven's Roost had been founded, people stood behind Kalen, but Kalen saw his power as endless and had become corrupt. In retaliation, Magnus gathered people together and defeated Kalen and his soldiers in battle. Unfortunately, Kalen managed to escape, and was subsequently forgotten about in the months to pass. After the rebellion, Magnus worked in Hammer and Tongs, the pride of the Craftsman Corridor in Raven's Roost. His mentor and blacksmith/general craftsman, Steven Waxmen, had taken Magnus in after a promising apprenticeship. Magnus worked on a black oak rocking chair with a lavender polish imbued into it, that he would submit to the Continental Craftsmen Showcase that took place in Neverwinter, a ten days drive from Raven's Roost. Julia, Steven's daughter and Magnus's new bride, entered the shop, talked as they usually did, and brought Magnus out to the cart that she had prepared for him. Magnus left with his rocking chair for the showcase, after shaking Steven's hand and kissing Julia and telling her he loved her. Two days into his travel to Neverwinter, Kalen returned to Raven's Roost, with a "If I can't have this city, no one can" mentality, and bombed the support column for the Craftsmen Corridor. 76 people were killed, including Julia and Steven. Hammer and Tongs was destroyed, and in the time it took Magnus to return to Raven's Roost, the town had evacuated, due to fear of a repeat attack. As a result of his past he has no fear of death and looks forward to meeting Julia again in the afterlife.https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767776528465850368 Here There Be Gerblins After Taako is knocked out by Magic Brian during a magical wizard duel in Wave Echo Cave, Magnus saves Taako's life with a healing potion, and in the process unknowingly imparts upon Taako the knowledge of the word "cheese." Epilogue After defeating The Hunger, Magnus moves back to the remains of Raven's Roost and starts a school/company known as Hammer and Tails, where he trains people to protect others and does dog training (specializing in service dogs and Scottish deer hounds). He adopts a Scottish deer hound which he names Johann. Magnus eventually dies peacefully of old age, surrounded by his friends from the IPRE, Carey, Killian, and Angus while holding his wife's wedding ring. He is guided to the Astral Plane by Kravitz where he meets Julia again; they stay together on an island in a cottage that she built for them. Powers and Abilities * Rustic Hospitality: Magnus is beloved by the common people, who will shield him from his enemies and give him food and shelter when needed. * Master Carpenter: His test to become a Master Carpenter involved building a really good chair, which he named SitBoy 1 (unless his numbering system began prior to becoming a Master Carpenter).https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767785035730677760 Class Features Fighter * Fighting Style **'Protection Fighter': While wielding a shield, Magnus can impose disadvantage on attack rolls against characters within 5 feet. * Second Wind: Magnus has a limited well of stamina that he can draw on to protect himself from harm. On Magnus' turn, he can use a bonus action to regain hit points equal to 1d10 + his fighter level. Once he uses this feature, Magnus must finish a short or long rest before he can use it again. * Action Surge: Magnus can push himself beyond his normal limits for a moment. On Magnus' turn, he can take one additional action on top of his regular action and a possible bonus action. * Martial Archetype: Battle Master ** Maneuvers *** Commander's Strike - When Magnus takes the Attack action on his turn, he can forgo one of his attacks and use a bonus action to direct one of his companions to strike. *** Disarming Attack - When Magnus hits a creature with a weapon attack, he can expend one superiority die to attempt to disarm the target, forcing it to drop one item of his choice that it’s holding. *** Goading Attack - When Magnus hits a creature with a weapon attack, he can expend one superiority die to attempt to goad the target into attacking him. *** Parry - When another creature damages Magnus with a melee attack, he can use his reaction and expend one superiority die to reduce the damage by the number he rolls on his superiority die + his Dexterity modifier. *** Riposte - When a creature misses Magnus with a melee attack, he can use his reaction and expend one superiority die to make a melee weapon attack against the creature. *** Precision Strike - When Magnus makes a weapon attack roll against a creature, he can expend one superiority die to add it to the roll. ** Know Your Enemy: If Magnus spends at least one minute observing or interacting with a creature outside combat, he can learn certain information about its capabilities compared to his own. * Extra Attack: Magnus can attack three times instead of once, whenever he takes the Attack action on his turn. * Indomitable: Magnus can reroll a saving throw that he fails. If he does so, he must use the new roll, and he can't use this feature again until he finishes a long rest. Rogue * Expertise: Magnus chooses two of their skill proficiencies, or one of his skill proficiencies and his proficiency with thieves’ tools. Magnus' proficiency bonus is doubled for any ability check he makes that uses either of the chosen proficiencies. * Stealth Attack: When attacking with advantage while using a finesse weapon or a ranged weapon, Magnus adds 1d6 damage on the attack. * Thieves' Cant: During Magnus' rogue training, he learned thieves’ cant, a secret mix of dialect, jargon, and code that allows him to hide messages in seemingly normal conversation. Only another creature that knows thieves’ cant understands such messages. * Cunning Action: Once per turn, Magnus can take a bonus action and either dash, disengage or hide. Feats * Dual Wielder: Magnus mastered fighting with two weapons, gaining the following benefits: ** He gains a +1 bonus to AC while he is wielding a separate melee weapon in each hand. ** He can use two-weapon fighting even when the one handed melee weapons he is wielding aren’t light. ** He can draw or stow two one-handed weapons when he would normally be able to draw or stow only one. Proficiencies * Vehicle Proficiency * Animal Proficiency * Lever Proficiency * Severing Arms Proficiency: Those poor robots. * Everything Other * [[wikipedia:Ambidexterity|'Ambidexterity']] Items Items both currently owned and lost by Magnus throughout the show.JimmyMarks Current Items These are items currently within Magnus's possession as of the most recent episode. Former Items These are items which were lost or given away. (Magnus takes care of his things.) Official Outfits Usually, Magnus is dressed as a typical human fighter. Known Physical Traits Disclaimer: The McElroys do not consider their versions of their characters any more "canon" than anyone else's - there is no obligation to stick to these in fanart, so please do not be rude to people for ignoring these traits. Deaths and Major Injuries Unconscious Count Magnus has been knocked unconscious 2 times. # Knocked unconscious after jumping off a moving train, yet still managed to have normal conversations with other characters afterwards for some reason, even before being healed. # Knocked unconscious by Final John in Ep. 69, before being revived by Pan. Death Count Magnus has died a total of 33 times. # While traveling through other planes as a Red Robe, Magnus died 19 times without crossing over to the Astral Plane. Here are some known ways he has died: ## Killed on The Animal Kingdom by The Hunger. ## Killed on The Mushroom Kingdom by deadly spores. ## Killed by the Justices in the 65th cycle. # Magnus died a total of 11 times during the events of The Eleventh Hour. # Magnus temporarily had his soul knocked out of his body by the Animus Bell during the events of The Suffering Game. He got better. # Magnus was killed in his Mannequin body by The Hunger in Ep. 59. He got better from that too. # Some time after defeating The Hunger, he dies of old age. This time it sticks. Trivia * The posters Magnus hangs in his room in the Bureau of Balance are "a Jess the Beheader poster and a tour poster for Fantasy Dave Matthews Band."Twitter FAQ: https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767790331492532224 * During the Live in Austin show, Travis made it clear that Magnus is a big Barenaked Ladies fan * Magnus carries with him a knife once owned by his grandfather that he uses to carve a duck in Episode 64 and to blind a rhinoceros in Episode 67. He also gave it to Angus McDonald during the battle with The Hunger. Episode 68. * Magnus is an only child. He is glad to have found Merle and Taako,https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767787068319760384 and considers Angus to be a little brother.https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767777838984486913 * Magnus does not have anxiety.https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767783745407553537 * Magnus is afraid of spiders, has "no" weaknesses (except to said spiders), and is allergic to sulfa-based medications.https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767786042996953088 * Magnus is completely uninterested in romance after the death of his wife.https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767784322795466752 * Magnus' favorite candy is Turkish Delights. * Magnus has 8 homemade "Big Dog" tee shirts.https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767783139364237313 * Magnus is a mead guy.https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767782821935083520 * Magnus was approx. 20 years old when the IPRE began their mission. * Magnus was approx. 20 years old when he saw his homeworld consumed by the hunger. * Beauty and the Beast is the Disney movie that made Magnus cry the most.https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767782659703599104 Fantasy Seinfeld is his favorite sitcom.https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767781382248603649 He would love everything HGTV, including Property Brothers.https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767772860664406017 He would probably be a big Green Lantern fan.https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767787357424803840 His favorite podcast would be Can I Pet Your Dog.https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767783003070267393 * He would see getting bitten by a fantasy werewolf as a net positive.https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767789830952681472 Magnus thinks the Gelatinous Cube is cute and "so squishy."https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767788291391455233 * Magnus would take a fantasy bullet for Taako or Merle "in a heartbeat."https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767779380034699264 * Magnus is 1000% #TeamBigDog"Magnus is 1000% #TeamBigDog, but I want him to end up with a tiny bearded terrier like Buttercup." Travis in twitter chat: https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767779061011808256 * Magnus can lift 3 other members of the Bureau of Balance on a good day.https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767776618513330176 Despite this, he doesn't really train, he's a naturally burly boy.https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767776387851808768 That said, if Magnus were in the Olympics, he'd be best at "shotput, javelin, and weightlifting."https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767775978659713024 * Magnus names all the chairs he makes like so: "SitBoy 1, SitBoy 2, SitBoy 3," etc.https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767774920382242816 * Magnus took a potion so he would never have to maintain his facial hair. It tasted like licorice.https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767774368801943552; https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767784531013271552 * Magnus gets jealous of Merle and Taako's magic "ALL THE TIME," but he's able to channel his anger into flexing, which calms him down.https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767774181652070402 If he could steal a magical spell, it would probably be something that would let him fly.https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767786333033099265 * Response to question "Magnus fuck, marry, kill between Taako, Merle, and Upsy?": "He'd Marry Taako and Merle. He'd kill Upsy. He wouldn't 'F' anyone. Not his style."https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767773684824154112 * Magnus would never get rid of Rail Splitter.https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767788815696158720 * Magnus doesn't have tattoos, just scars.https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767786165843988480 * If Magnus had a theme song, it would be this.https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767786502080389120 * Magnus does not comfortably give up merchandising.As stated in The Live Boston Stunt Spectacular. * According to himself, Magnus has a "beautiful, large-dicked body." On the contrary, Clint McElroy claimed that "it looks like I've had been swimming" while the Trés Horny Boys had their bodies switched. Travis stated that claims that Magnus has a small penis are "uncanonical."During the The Adventure Zone: MaxFunCon East Live show. * In a Periscope livestream on 2/11/17, Travis stated that Magnus has taken baking lessons from Taako.https://www.periscope.tv/w/1OwxWPRAOADKQ * Magnus has phantasthma, or "fantasy asthma". In the last episode of The Crystal Kingdom arc. * Magnus coaches the Tesseralia Losers, a pee-wee league for a sport called rebound (a sport that is a combination of football and basketball). He gets the Losers to state, changes their name to the Tesseralia Winners, and crushes their opponents the Magic Town Bullies in the big game (Ep. 63). - Ep. 20, after some vines allegedly ate Magnus's penis off * Magnus is the first of the IPRE to die in the past and in the last cycle. (Ep. 69). * He appears as a guest star in Dice, Camera, Action References and Footnotes Category:The Balance Arc PCs